


Lift Me Up

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Pining, Teachers AU, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: Clarke is a runner. She runs when the pain is too much. She always seems to end up back in Arkadia no matter how far she goes. Only this time the pain is more unbearable than she could dream of, and the source of the pain lived in the one place she could always call home.Love is weakness.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue but this is not the beginning nor the end of the story, just the perfect starting point to tell what I think will be an amazing story. Feedback is exceedingly welcome. 
> 
> Title based on the song called Lift Me Up, by Mree. Suggest you listen to it, it fits this story perfectly.

“Oh the sad Princess is broken,” Bellamy yelled, practically pulling his hair out in frustration. It felt like things were finally falling into place, and now everything seemed like a puzzle you’d get from a thrift store that had pieces from a dozen of other puzzles. Nothing fit together, nothing made sense anymore. “She got her heart broken and now love is a fools dream, right?” He asked bitterly. 

Clarke looked across him in tears. She didn’t want this. Things were perfect. He was the best friend she ever had, his family became hers, she couldn’t ruin that over something so small. She knew her loved her, but not that he was  _ in  _ love with her. She couldn’t do love. Everytime she tried, she came out with more scars than beautiful memories. Her back couldn’t fit any more scars. She just wanted to keep things exactly the same.

“I can’t do this, Bellamy. You know I can’t, so why did you have to say it!” She yelled back, but it was through controlled tears and grief as she watched everything crumble around her. Life finally made sense again. 

“Because I can’t keep lying to you anymore!” He countered. His hands were gripping the table, worried it would give way under the pressure. The house wasn’t exactly  _ Princess  _ material, but she made it feel like a home instead of a house filled with ghosts. 

“You ruined this, Bell,” She softly threw out, feeling herself unraveling where she stood. She’d spent the last year in this house constantly. It felt like the only place in the world she could call home. Her friends were here, he was here, why did he have to ruin it?

He could feel the soft cheap fake wood of the table give way under his hands as she spoke. It was the last thing he’d wanted to hear. He’d hoped that over the past year he’d shown her he wasn’t going anywhere, except he never expected her to be the one to leave in the end. 

“Clarke, please,” He crumbled, watching as she shook her head and turned to leave. “You don’t have to go anywhere, I’ll never say it again.” He swore, desperate for her to just stay. He knew her, she was a runner. She’d leave the continent if she thought it was far enough. She’d already moved across the country to come here, he was sure if she left he’d never see her again. He couldn’t bear that idea. 

“You already said it.” Clarke whispered, before closing the front door behind her. Rain pouring down on her so heavily that it could mask the tears falling down her face. She couldn’t break her heart again. Twice was enough, she’d already lost everyone else she loved before they could break her. One more person lost, rather than breaking her, was better. 

He’d find someone good, new and shiny. She was none of those things. He deserved far better than that. 

Bellamy found himself in the distantly familiar darkness and emptiness of this house. Just days ago it was filled with light and people and her. And now she was gone. 

Maybe darkness was better.

He dug into his pocket and threw his phone across the room, solidly against the wall, shattering to pieces. It’s not like he wanted to talk to anyone but her anyway. 

Octavia would probably be home soon, so he went to pick the pieces up before she could know any better. He’d replace the table tomorrow, say that it tipped over. It was cheap crap anyway. 

The sooner he could move on, the less this was going to hurt, he kept telling himself. He knew there was no way Clarke would forgive him for loving her. He’d convinced himself she loved him back, but he was deeply wrong.

The pang in his chest was overwhelming grief, and he allowed himself to collapse against the wall and forget the broken pieces everywhere. It was worse than when Octavia ran away for a few months, or even when his Mom died. 

He let the darkness of the house consume him as he finally let himself go. 

Before he knew it, hours had passed and a key was turning in the lock and he could feel himself tense up. For just a small second he thought she came back, until he saw the familiar brown hair poke through the door. The pain hit again in another wave, she was gone and he was here. 

Octavia turned the light on before noticing him on the living room floor, surrounded by pieces of glass and plastic. A look of panic crossed her face as she dropped her bag on the floor. 

Bellamy took a second to breathe before giving her a small smile, “Hey, O”

“You told her, didn’t you?” She asked. He could read a few emotions in her tone, sadness, anger, and a similar grief he felt deep inside him. 

He didn’t bother to answer as she moved closer, dropping to her knees to bring him into a hug. It didn’t make him feel lighter, yet just gave him more cause to crumble into more pieces than he could ever put together. 

Maybe he understood why she was so scared of love. 

He hurt more than he could ever imagine was possible.


End file.
